the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Catwoman
The Chosen of Bastet, the Catwoman prowls the night as the perfect feline predator. Grace, agility, endurance, cunning, all these and more are the qualities typified by the Catwomen, and they use their considerable physical and mental talents for taking down some of the biggest threats around. And they usually do it just for the entertainment it provides them. Origin Story: Catwomen date back to ancient Egypt when the Cult of Bastet nominated women of education and training they felt were deserving of Bastet's favor. These were the first known Catwomen and the Cult of Bastet has secretly survived even into modern nights. Facts: -Catwomen are largely neutral in the grand war between the Light and the Darkness. When they do involve themselves, it's usually because some servant of the Darkness has wronged them and earned their ire. Of course some Catwomen have proven overtly altruistic and may actively go around looking for a fight. -Catwomen are attracted to pearls, jewels and other objects possessing the qualities of being very shiny and incredibly valuable. -Many Catwomen work in professions such as burglar, thief, assassin, private detective, etc. -It's something of a joke that Catwomen, especially the older ones, tend to become the cliche of the old, neighborhood cat lady. -Catwomen invented cattiness. If you ask them that, they'll admit to it proudly. -Catwomen just want to have a good time. Unfortunately their idea of what constitutes 'fun' tends to be illegal in most countries. -Catwomen possess strong passions and love to enjoy life. They also possess and especially empowered libido and are often drawn to strong romantic passions. Powerful opponents who impress a Catwoman with their abilities may suddenly find themselves stalked not by a feline foe but instead an admiring lover? But be careful, the love of a Catwoman is a fickle thing. Powers: -Like the Werewolf, the Catwoman's powers are animal-based. However, where the Werewolf's abilities will center around strength, savagery and pack tactics; a Catwoman's powers will be based primarily on speed, agility, grace and stealth. -Again, like Werewolves, Catwomen have the heightened senses of an animal. However, a Catwoman's greatest sense isn't smell but instead hearing. Catwoman possess an extraordinary sense of hearing and can make out clearly the tiniest of sound even amid a cacophony of background noise. -The claws of a Catwoman deal special, supernatural damage and are difficult to be healed, even by other Supernaturals. -Master Climbers = Catwomen have superior climbing abilities. They can even climb across most ceilings. -Catwomen study Egyptian magicks and possess some minor spell abilities based around the Egyptian god Bastet. -Catwomen heal at a higher rate than normal humans. -Catwomen can leap great distances and land without injury even after falling from great heights. They also possess a superior sense of balance and have lightning fast reflexes. -Catwomen possess an aura of Bastet that causes feline beasts to be attracted to them. Often when walking through parks or neighborhoods, Catwomen will find themselves trailed by packs of stray house cats. -Catwomen frequently coat their claws in various poisons to give them that extra edge in battle. Category:Beast Category:Children Of The Nile Category:Supernaturals